Kuroko no jinsei
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [AU] Seguramente habían cosas más complicadas que convivir con cinco hermanos mayores con complejo de hermano cada vez más exagerado por cada uno, pero a Kuroko Tetsuya no se le ocurría ninguna. "¿Quién iría a pensar que la pubertad podía golpearte tan duro?".
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, si fuera mío... pues habría más Generación de los milagros como equipo, mucho más. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a su autor/a.

**Género: **BL; romance, humor, friendship, drama.

**Rating: **"T" por ahora pero seguramente en el futuro pasará a ser "M" por lenguaje vulgar, chistes en doble sentido, utilización de situaciones no-apta para todo público.

**Notas preliminares: **Esta historia no esta basada en el manga "Love Stage!" aunque tenga ciertas similitudes. Aquí, para poder unir a la Generación de los milagros en una misma familia utilizó el apellido "Teiko" y los nombres originales de los personajes pasan a ser más bien dos nombres. Lo más probable cometa OoC y esto lo digo para advertir porque intento evitarlo lo más posible.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kuroko no jinsei.<strong>

**Prefacio.**

"_Yo soy la Muerte cierta a todas criaturas_

_Que son y serán en el mundo durante;_

_Demando y digo: «O hombre ¿por qué cuidar _

_de vida tan breve en momento pasante__"_

_Danza de la Muerte. _

**Japón, Tokio, 30 de Octubre 1999.**

Corriendo por los pasillos que se sentían demasiado pequeños y agobiantes se habría paso entre pacientes, familiares que iban de visita, doctores y enfermeras. Su corazón no había dejado de retumbar en ningún momento y la única razón para la que no había perdido el conocimiento, seguramente, era su propia fuerza para poder ir y saber qué era lo que realmente ocurría. Unos cuantos insultos hacia su persona le llegaron pero no se detuvo a escucharlos por completo, tampoco para decir una respuesta o responderlos. Sus pies se movían por inercia pero sentía que flotaba entre tanto blanco macabro con olor a lejía y desinfectante, a encierro y enfermos.

Olía a muerte.

Estrellando las manos contra el escritorio de una de las enfermeras que en ese momento estaba de turno de secretaria, bajo la cabina que rezaba con fiereza "INFORMACIÓN", el hombre observó con ojos fieros a la mujer encargada y al para médico vestido de celeste de pies a cabeza que en ese momento la acompañaba. Ignoró la mirada de desconcierto e indignación de la mujer, y mientras recibía un quejido por parte de quien había estado siendo atendido, simplemente demandó:

—¿Dónde está "Emergencia"? —inquirió con fiereza mezclada con desesperación. La enfermera arqueó una ceja, completamente sorprendida por la pregunta y abrió la boca para responder pero el hombre se volvió a adelantar y golpeando repetidas veces la mesa con su mano volvió a decir—: ¡¿Dónde está "Emergencia", maldición?! ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA MALDITA "EMERGENCIA" —volviéndose loco de desesperación siguió repitiendo la pregunta mientras los encargados simplemente le pedían que se calmara. No satisfecho con esas palabras ya que todavía no le daban lo que pedía alzaba la voz lo más que podía para hacerse escuchar.

—Esta al fondo… del pasillo —logró responder entre los griteríos la enfermera, quien se había llevado un buen susto por el estado del apuesto sujeto que había aparecido en la madrugada.

No esperó para decir alguna palabra de agradecimiento, simplemente se dio vuelta y corrió por los pasillos, dando vueltas y mirando por los marcos de las puertas hacia dentro para enterarse si ahí estaba la persona que buscaba o no. Tal vez, pensaría después, sería mejor si nunca la hubiera encontrado porque cuando llegó a la habitación y tuvo que enfrentar la escena del cuerpo de su esposa destruido por culpa del camión que le había chocado, sintió que su mundo desaparecía bajo sus propios pies y la luz que le había guiado todo el camino se iba con esa mujer tirada casi inerte en la camilla. Un montón de gente trabajaba a su alrededor y al parecer había alguien intentando quitarlo de la sala de operaciones porque era un lugar al que no podía ingresar, solo personal autorizado, pero se quitó las manos de todos los demás de un solo manotazo y caminó hasta la mujer pero ésta ni si quiera daba alguna reacción.

Algo se rompió ese día de Octubre y unas ganas de vomitar le revolvió el estomago por completo, las ganas de romperle la nariz a cada de los presentes ahí mientras seguía gritando el nombre de la mujer y lanzando improperios que seguramente nadie merecía en ese momento, pero eso no importaba porque aquella bella mujer estaba ahí destruida. El lugar se volvió más sofocante que antes y la sangre parecía comenzar a drenarse de su cuerpo volviéndolo una persona fría al instante, un dolor en su pecho como si un cuchillo se estuviera retorciendo donde debía ir el corazón comenzaron a atormentarlo. Una rabia tremenda que le asqueaba con su sabor en el paladar y de pronto se halló teniendo _flashbacks _de una sonrisa blanquecina, tímida, silenciosa y preciosa. Un cabello celeste y largo que enmarcaba una piel de porcelana y todo eso resaltado por los enigmáticos ojos silenciosos de ella, los que podían decir más de lo que aparentaba y para él eran la cosa más coqueta que pudo haber existido en todo el universo.

Y cuando cayó al suelo, ya fuera de la habitación del hospital, tapándose el rostro con las manos para que la gente no lo viera llorar, se dio cuenta de que no sólo había quedado viudo después de estar, ¿cuánto? ¿Un año y algo más casados? Sino que también responsable de, ahora seis hijos para cuidar él solo. Extrañamente su rostro se mostró inexpresivo ante ese pensamiento, aunque todavía las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

«¿Qué le diré a los niños? —pensó con frustración mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar a cada ruido de electrochoque y ´Despeje´ que resonaba—En especial a Kuroko… es…»

—¡Despeje! —vociferó un doctor.

Ningún resultado.

—Controle su pulso.

No había pulso.

—¡Despeje!

«Era su madre».

_"Haced lo que yo os digo, no os retardéis,_

_que ya la Muerte comienza a ordenar _

_una danza esquiva de la que no podéis,por cosa ninguna que sea, escapar;_

_ y a la cual dice ella que quiere llevar a _

_todos nosotros lanzando sus redes."_


	2. El caso de Kuroko

**I: El caso (problemático) de Kuroko, el hermano menor.**

_«—Y he decidido que este será mi año. Podré hacer lo que yo quiera, ya no tendré que depender de mis hermanos mayores y tampoco controlaran mi vida de la forma que deseen. Puedo ingresar a lo que quiero, puedo hacer lo que quiero y todo eso con tan solo un paso decisivo. Mis metas cada vez están más cercanas… puedo tomarlas si estiro el brazo en la oscuridad pero todavía no estoy seguro de sujetar el lado correcto. Puedo hacerlo… Solo una iniciativa. Tan solo eso»_

…

_"Ya que me tratáis así, qué delito cometí contra vosotros naciendo._

_Aunque si nací, ya entiendo qué delito he cometido;_

_Bastante causa ha tenido vuestra justicia y rigor,_

_Pues el delito mayor del hombre es haber nacido." La vida es sueño._

Terminando de ordenar su mochila de la manera perfecta (obteniendo todos los libros que necesitaría para el día y también el que actualmente se hallaba leyendo porque la lectura era su pasión; Grandes esperanzas de Charles Dickens), se ajustó por última vez el uniforme porque ahora lo último que deseaba es que alguno de los cinco lo detuviera por andar _indecente _y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación para poder salir de aquel espacio entre cuatro paredes que era su cueva personal.

Sacando el pestillo de la puerta giró el pomo y se despidió en silencio de sus objetos personales, intentando darse ánimo a sí mismo y convenciéndose de que las cosas no estarían mal. Él había decido por su propio pie dar aquel paso, ahora debía ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias. El lado positivo es que seguramente no sería la única persona nueva, por supuesto que no, todos se hallaban cambiando en primer año y sí tenía algo de suerte podría conseguir intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con alguien para no verse tan antisocial, aunque esperaba que la conversación guardara más que unos cuantos gritos de sorpresa (y susto) además de la típica pregunta de «¿Desde cuando estás ahí?».

«Tal vez haga algún amigo», pensó con calma pero una leve punzada de emoción corriendo por sus venas.

Una vez fuera y cerciorándose que no había moros en la costa (por decirlo de una manera) se dirigió cautelosamente a las escaleras y bajó a un tranquilo paso, cuidando de no caer rodando el resto de tramo que le quedaba.

Kuroko sabía que la calma no duraría mucho porque no había puesto ni si quiera la punta del pie en el primer piso cuando comenzó a escuchar el alboroto que era la casa en general (la cual era su hogar desde siempre). La música de la cocina comenzó a mezclarse con la del despertador que Aomine ponía (lo cual era muy gracioso porque era una tonada de Bob Marley), podía escuchar a Kise hablándose a sí mismo en el espejo del baño del primer piso, Midorima que en ese justo instante prendía la televisión de la cocina para poder ver las noticias específicamente por el horóscopo diario, Murasakibara quien lo único que hacía era quejarse al respecto de que alguien se había comido sus cereales de colores y luego estaba la única persona "cuerda" de ese lugar, quien parecía más el hermano mayor que el mueble que debían soportar y cuidar como a un crío, Akashi.

Kuroko ingresó a la cocina sintiéndose agotado y deseando que el día acabara y comenzará pronto.

—Buenos días —saludó formalmente como todas las mañanas.

Akashi fue el primero en notar su presencia, alzando la vista de su desayuno que se componía en unas tostadas del tono perfecto y leche tibia. Sus ojos que padecían de heterocromia lo escrutaron en silencio pero no de una forma arrogante o amenazadora, como creerían un montón de personas. Él estaba completa acostumbrado a tratar con quien era su hermano mayor por unos meses, sabía que esa mirada no significaba nada más que su análisis diario hacia cómo estaba vestidos. Realmente de los cinco era al que le gustaba mantener el control de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia (por eso parecía más el hermano mayor); que sí Kise se notaba a leguas que no había estudiado para su examen, Murasakibara nuevamente había ensuciado su ropa y no podía ir a la universidad con esas pintas, que Aomine otra vez había hecho el vago de sus clases del día anterior y se había saltado horas de sueño.

—Buenos días, Tetsu —saludó con su voz serena.

En ese momento fue cuando el resto de la gente que se encontraba en la cocina se dio cuenta de su presencia. Midorima dejó de escuchar el horóscopo para lanzarle una mirada sobre el marco de sus lentes y Murasakibara sacó la cabeza de dentro del cajón de la cocina, deteniendo su búsqueda de una nueva caja de cereal (coloridos).

Kuroko se sentó frente a Akashi en la mesa de la cocina y decidió que se serviría un poco de jugo ya que estaba fuera del refrigerador, exactamente al alcance de su mano.

—Kuroko, buenos días —saludó Midorima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Pudo darse cuenta que nuevamente se había vendado los dedos y es que estaba bien que le gustara hacer deporte (además de confiar tanto en sus tiros) pero eso debería considerarse ya un síntoma de TOC—. Según tu signo de hoy te llevaras varias sorpresas. Te sugiero que vayas con tu objeto de la suerte.

Asintió en silencio mientras veía que su hermano ya tenía su propio "objeto de la suerte", esta vez un llavero de rana que colgaba del bolsillo de su uniforme escolar.

—Podría ser pero ya sabes que no tengo tiempo de buscarlo, Midorima —musitó con claridad mientras tapaba el jugo y lo dejaba al medio de la mesa de la cocina. El aroma de la naranja invadió sus fosas nasales haciéndole agua a la boca.

«Además no creo mucho en esas cosas», pensó para sí mismo mientras su hermano volvía a lo suyo.

—_Kuro-chin, _¿quieres cereal de colores también? Puedo darte a ti si quieres —Murasakibara habló desde el otro lado de la cocina, levemente de mejor humor al darse cuenta que todavía quedaba un poco de su preciado cereal. Siendo demasiado alto casi podía tocar el techo del lugar sin si quiera intentarlo. Su aspecto era tan desordenado y flojo como siempre pero Kuroko se sintió a gusto con eso porque era algo que conocía. Su hermano se había vestido con una playera antigua de básquet en la cual el número "8" ya estaba medio borrado y unos jeans gastados, además de sus viejas zapatillas—. El desayuno es importante —canturreó con su voz infantil que contrastaba con su apariencia.

Akashi dejó lo que estaba haciendo (escribir en una hoja con una letra completamente pulcra y ordenada. Toda una envidia sí la veías) y observó con sutileza al gigante. Alzó una ceja y Kuroko se dio cuenta que esa mañana no tenía mucho hambre, no podría hacer pasar por su garganta más que el vaso de jugo que estaba bebiendo. Seguramente era por los nervios, era cierto que se veía muy inexpresivo pero incluso él podía sentirse nervioso.

—Atsushi, estoy seguro de haberte dicho que para el desayuno hay que comer de forma más nutritiva.

—¿_Eeeeh? _Pero _Aka-chin_, esto es un desayuno. Me dijiste que prepara el desayuno y eso he hecho —farfulló con molestia el más alto, todavía sujetando la caja de cereal entre sus manos. Caminó hasta quedar junto a la mesa y observarlo con la nariz arrugada, demostrando su desacuerdo con el menor—. Te he escuchado.

—¿Me estás contradiciendo ahora, Atsushi? —objetó él observándolo con calma pero de forma media amenazante—Además no puedes darle eso a Kuroko, lo mal influencias.

Atsushi hizo un mohín y se alejó dos pasos mientras miraba tanto a Akashi como Kuroko, quien se había quedado en silencio y pensaba que su hermano hablaba de él como si fuera una clase de bebé al que hay que cuidar todo el tiempo, de todas formas tenía dieciséis años, podía cuidarse por sí mismo a esas alturas. El gigante, decidiendo que lo mejor era escuchar al colorín para que no se molestara más con él, se encogió de hombros y dejó la caja sobre la mesa para seguir comiendo del plato en el que se había servido antes pero sin volver a insistir con Kuroko.

Tal vez le dijeron que no era nutritivo comer tantos dulces pero él estaba completamente acostumbrado. Era el más alto de los seis y de eso no había duda, no parecía tener problemas de salud. Aunque Atsushi sabía que no podía esconderse del menor porque él tenía una capacidad increíble para observar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, aunque uno pensara que no te estaba observando en realidad tenía calculados todos sus movimientos.

—Sí, sí, no le daré a Kuro-chin de mis cereales.

—Atsushi, come de manera adecuada, no puedes tomar así la cuchara. Es de mala educación —Midorima regañó al niño grande mientras terminaba de organizar sus cosas y la lista de deberes que se necesitaba para esa semana en la casa, luego la pegaría en el refrigerador para que _todos _la vieran. Se arregló las gafas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba seriamente a Akashi, quien junto a él parecía hacer que ese lugar funcionara adecuadamente—. Es tiempo de hacer las compras —anunció con simpleza, recitando una de las tareas.

—Ya lo sabía —Akashi suspiró y terminó por anotar la última de las cosas en su papel misterioso. Kuroko, logrando estirar el cuello levemente debido a la curiosidad se dio cuenta que parecían varias cosas anotadas en lista, por ende debía ser una lista de compras—. He preparado todo lo que nos falta para que Daiki (a quien le toca) no se le quede nada.

—Atsushi tendrá que ir con él, ¿no? —más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Midorima.

Akashi asintió y la voz de Murasakibara logró romper el leve silencio.

—Oh, podré comprar dulces… —murmuró en voz alta, logrando que todos los presentes terminaran por escucharlo y comprender sus intenciones.

Kuroko se tensó en su lugar y observó cómo su hermano volvía a suspirar para darse ligeramente vuelta en la silla. Akashi miró con serenidad a Atsushi, quien había terminado de comer y tenía un montón de migajas alrededor de su boca. Midorima le alcanzó una servilleta mientras murmuraba sobre que debía tener más cuidado cuando comía porque era una falta de educación.

—Acabo de organizar el dinero exacto que van a necesitar para cada una de las cosas, por ende sí algo de ahí falta o las cuentas salen más caras tendremos problemas —entonó con cuidado pero sin sonar del todo amenazador. Sí, era cierto que Akashi la mayor cantidad de las veces podía sentirse como si fuera a asesinar a alguien pero realmente no era mala persona y menos hermano. Lo que sí necesitaba que la gente lo obedeciera y eso cada uno de los presentes lo tenía claro; nadie se atrevería a intentar desobedecer a su hermano quien organizaba, junto a Midorima, el orden del hogar Teiko.

—Sí, sí.

—Y, por favor, no utilices tu mesada solamente para comprar dulces.

—_Vaaale._

Akashi asintió y frunció el ceño cuando recayó en que Kuroko no había consumido nada más que un vaso con jugo de naranja casi natural. Cruzó las manos frente a su rostro y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. Tetsuya se preparó mentalmente todavía manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—Kuroko.

—Akashi.

—¿No vas a servirte nada más? Sabes que es peligroso no desayunar apropiadamente y más todavía por tu entrenamiento —los ojos de Akashi se achicaron en dos rendijas brillantes como las de un gato al acecho. Cada palabra completamente pensada con cuidada, efectiva y mortífera. Un K.O innato—. Nadie aquí desea que termines con un desmayo.

Kuroko se tensó en su asiento cuando escucho la palabra «entrenamiento» pero se alegró al pensar que no se debió haber dado cuenta porque su rostro seguía igual. Aunque sí lo pensaba mejor apostar algo así cuando se hablaba de alguien como él no era de ninguna ayuda. Lo único que podía hacer era contestar con la verdad, o al menos la mitad de ella. Eso estaría bien. Con eso bastaría.

—Bueno…

Y antes de que Kuroko pudiera continuar, Kise (gracias al cielo. Por primera vez agradecía que su hermano fuera tan ruidoso y florero de mesa) irrumpió estrepitosamente en la cocina con su ropa bien puesta de la manera más _cool _que pudo conseguir y con su mochila al hombro, vestía una camisa con una playera oscura debajo y unos jeans además de unas converse. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado y podía ver el aro que llevaba en su oreja. Sus ojos y actitud eran juguetones como sí de un Golden retriever se tratara. Con su energía de siempre (aunque parecía haber aumentado debido a la emoción del primer día que personas como Kise tenían) sonrió a cada uno de los presentes, entonando un ruidoso saludo matutino:

—¡Buenos días a todos!

Cada uno murmuró un saludo y Kise se sentó junto a Kuroko. Olía a perfume caro y champú de comercial. Kuroko se vio rápidamente atrapado por los brazos fuertes y largos de él mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo con un amor excesivo.

—¡Mi lindo _Kurokochii_! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te sientes para tus clases de hoy? Me rompe el corazón saber que tendrás que enfrentarte esto tú solo y sí por mi fuera te acompañaría a tus clases, pero…

Como siempre, Kise era un huracán.

—Kise, no deberías pensar en saltar tus clases. La universidad es una gran responsabilidad —habló con la mejor voz que pudo poner e intentando alejarse del abrazo de oso que le estaban dando.

Kise seguía lloriqueando.

—¡Sí sé! Pero quiero acompañarte. No puedo creer que hayas decidido ir a otra secundaria diferente a la nuestra —el rubio simplemente arrugó el ceño cuando dijo eso. Todavía no comprendía cómo es que su querido hermanito podía haber hecho tal atrocidad, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que era la mejor escuela? ¿No quería seguir la tradición fraternal? Además así los demás podrían tenerlo vigilado y saber sí algo malo le ocurría, no tendría que enfrentarse a una escuela nueva él solo. Todos los chicos Teiko asistían a Rakuzan; Atsushi y él se habían graduado de ahí. Era inaudito que Kuroko hubiera escogido una escuela que nadie conocía—. ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

—Por primera y única vez concuerdo con Kise, Kuroko —asintió Midorima—. Creo que tu decisión ha sido realmente una tontería infantil.

—¡Kurokochii!

—No puedo creer que hayas elegido algo que no fuera Rakuzan —Akashi sí era cierto que se sentía decepcionado porque su hermano haya pasado esa oportunidad. Cada uno podía entrar perfectamente pero él había buscado por su cuenta, a espaldas de ellos, una escuela diferente y se inscribió sin consultarlo con nadie, eso lo tenía más molesto que las otras cosas—. Eso me molesta.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —Kuroko necesitaba zafarse de aquel problema.

Kise continuó su lloriqueó mientras Kuroko se levantaba de la mesa para lavar el vaso que había utilizado y mientras todo eso ocurría seguía pensando que en parte sus hermanos tenían razón porque de todas formas ahora tendría que enfrentarse a todo lo nuevo él solo. No tendría a Akashi a su lado para que lo acompañara. Nunca había enfrentado ser nuevo en algo y se sentía más nervioso que emocionado. Aunque ya lo había hecho, no podía renunciar, por algo había escogido Seirin y no lo demás. Era su oportunidad.

«No puedo retroceder ahora cuando ya logré parte de mi objetivo», pensó con determinación.

—Se está haciendo tarde, ¿dónde está Aomine? —comentó Midorima mientras miraba el reloj de pared que había en la cocina.

Akashi observó también y en efecto así era. No podían llegar tarde al primer día, mancharía su imagen pulcra como alumno perfecto y menos por Aomine, quien era un desastre en toda la regla.

—Sí no llega aquí en un minuto exacto… —comenzó a murmurar en amenaza. Rápidamente se levantó de la mesa mientras guardaba el papel como hueso santo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—Kise, ve a buscarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? —farfulló balanceándose en la silla.

Akashi frunció el ceño.

—¿Me desobedeces?

Kise ni si quiera se quedó para escuchar el final de la pregunta cuando ya se encontraba saliendo lo más rápido que podía de la cocina, gritando por toda la casa para ser escuchado sobre la voz de Bob Marley y que Aomine se dignara a bajar de una vez. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para oír como alguien aporreaba una puerta y luego una pelea verbal en la cual parecía que Daiki recién se encontraba saliendo de la ducha.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros, tomó sus cosas y caminó con los demás hacia afuera.

…

—¡Atsushi! Cambia la maldita radio, esto aburre. ¿Pusiste la misa de los días lunes o qué?

—Aka-chin, dame una paleta.

—Me niego, Atsushi, estoy seguro que has escuchado de una enfermedad llamada diabetes.

—¡Chicos! Miren como salgo en el ejemplar del mes de Zunon Boy, ¡que guapo! ¿No? ¿No creen que sean suertudos de tener un hermano tan bello como yo?

—Por lo que yo tengo entendido no tienes pechos, así que no me importa.

—¡Aominechii, que malo! ¿No quieres a tu hermano? —lloriqueó Kise todavía sosteniendo el ejemplar de la revista entre sus manos. Se removió en su asiento del Jeep, logrando empujar ligeramente a Midorima quien no hizo nada más que quejarse al respecto. El rubio observó a cada uno y también a Akashi y Atsushi, quienes estaban en los asientos delanteros; conductor y copiloto respectivamente. Ninguno le hizo caso, así que giró el rostro y observó directamente al silencioso de Kuroko—¡Kurokochii! ¿Te gusta como salgo en esta revista? ¡Los demás no lo comprenden, pero tú sí! ¿Cierto?

Kuroko dejó de observar por la ventana hacia la calle de la ciudad y miró directamente a Kise con sus ojos brillantes en la esperanza de que alguien le hiciera caso tan temprano por la mañana. Suspiró y alzó una mano, fingiendo la señal de "Alto" con ella.

—Kise, por favor, no hables tan fuerte a esta hora. Todavía es temprano y tu voz molesta —respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Ryota hizo un mohín y volvió a acomodarse entre Aomine y Midorima, quienes volvieron a quejarse porque se moviera tanto.

—Que malos… —murmuró con un puchero y leyendo el resto de la revista con unas cuantas fotos más de él.

Los seis iban en el jeep que su padre les había comprado para que se movieran cuando él no estuviera (que era la mayor parte del tiempo porque viajaba mucho). Atsushi era el único que había sacado la licencia de conducir aunque no era el mayor de todos, Kise todavía estaba batallando para conseguir tiempo y hacer la prueba final. Como Akashi necesitaba vigilar al más grande (y tampoco accedería a ir apretado entre el resto de sus gigantes hermanos) siempre se sentaba delante y los demás se veían obligados a acomodarse detrás como pudieran; daba la impresión de auto de payaso. Siempre tenían diferentes discusiones durante el viaje porque el solo hecho de elegir una estación de radio que agradara a cada uno de los presentes era algo casi imposible.

Kuroko suspiró y siguió observando por la ventana.

—De todas formas, antes de ir a Rakuzan iremos a dejar a Tetsu —anunció Akashi lo que ya todos sabían. Los ojos dispares de su hermano lo observaron seriamente por el espejo retrovisor—. Ya sabes que sí tienes problemas…

—Solo nos dices para ir patearle el trasero a cualquiera —completó con voz perezosa Aomine como si no hablara de utilizar violencia para resolver conflictos—. Todavía no creo que hayas escogido una escuela diferente a nuestras espaldas.

—Creo que le están dando más importancia de la que realmente es —Midorima musitó observando de soslayo al menor y luego viendo el camino frente al jeep, intentando tapar sus palabras dichas en la cocina de la casa. Sujetaba el llavero en su mano y lo daba vueltas entre ellas nada más que por ocio. Las piernas se le estaban durmiendo y deseaba salir de aquel espacio reducido ahora mismo.

Kise lo observó con burla en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en sus labios.

—No es nuestra culpa que seas un tsundere de clóset, Midorimachii —se mofó con ganas estirando el brazo para alcanzar y pellizcar ligeramente su mejilla, logrando mosquear al de gafas. El humor de Ryota iba en aumento respectivamente a las ganas de seguir molestándolo—. Admite que realmente estas preocupado por él.

—Kise, deja mi cara —farfulló en una sola respuesta.

—¡Maldición! Dejen de moverse —replicó Aomine con molestia.

En medio de la discusión Atsushi detuvo el Jeep frente a la nueva escuela de Kuroko; Seirin. Y como Akashi entendía (y temía al mismo tiempo) al ser una escuela relativamente nueva, ya que había sido abierta hace un año, era una pequeñez con una cantidad indudable de gente sin talento como estudiantes. La arquitectura rozaba en algo moderno y aburrido, sin mayores fajamientos por los detalles especiales que creaban un ambiente de calidad. Además no era Rakuzan y estarían separados. Ahora Tetsu se encontraría sin su vigilancia (o la de cualquiera de los demás) unas ocho horas diarias, y eso era mucho. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, cualquiera y él no es que no se fuera a enterar (siempre lo sabía todo) pero sería una noticia con quién sabe cuánta diferencia de horario.

Kuroko aprovechó que todavía seguían discutiendo para abrir velozmente la puerta y salir de ahí. Tomó la mochila que estaba sobre sus piernas y se la colgó a la espalda con cuidado, para luego tocar suelo y cerrar la puerta. Sus hermanos seguían discutiendo y mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos todavía observando en dirección al automóvil, Atsushi bajó el vidrio de su lado y pudo observar perfectamente a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

—Me voy —se despidió con solemnidad pensando que quería escabullirse rápidamente de ahí antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. Quién sabe, tal vez al final los cinco decidieran que efectivamente no podía irse a otra escuela y lo lanzaran dentro del Jeep nuevamente para ingresarlo a la escuela. Solo pensar eso le daba escalofríos, los creía muy capaces—Gracias por traerme.

—Yaaa —canturreó Atsushi con su voz vaga—. No olvides comer tu almuerzo —recordó sin muchos miramientos, como si no fuera tan importante o disimulando la preocupación que cualquiera sentía por su hermano menor.

Kuroko asintió en silencio.

—Te pasaremos a recoger exactamente a las cuatro, que es tu horario de salida. Quiero verte en la puerta a esa hora, ¿vale? Ni un minuto más y ni uno menos —entonó Akashi mientras hacía cálculos mentales e ignoraba las quejas que Kise (y los demás) hacían en los asientos traseros; recién habían caído en cuenta que Kuroko se había bajado hace un buen tiempo y lo maldecían por no despedirse—. Puedes inscribirte al club de básquet en tu receso de almuerzo, ¿no? Tienes el tiempo suficiente así que hazlo —terminó por decir.

Kuroko tragó saliva, sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría su espalda y al final simplemente asintió (otra vez). Se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, prometiendo estar ahí a la hora acordada para no discutir y perder más tiempo, pero realmente en su cabeza se preguntaba cómo llegaría a las cuatro a la salida sí su última clase terminaba a esa hora, pero bueno, eso era algo que no podías discutir con Akashi. Lo que él demandaba se hacía, así que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y cruzar ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Ignorando los cinco pares de ojos que estaban clavados en su espalda, se mimetizó en la multitud de alumnos que ingresaban y no notaban su presencia, desapareciendo de la vista de sus protectores hermanos y dándose ánimos mentalmente porque esta era una nueva etapa escolar.

Una nueva oportunidad para cambiar su estilo de vida.

«Bien, hasta ahora todo ha salido perfecto», pensó sonriendo para sus adentros. La primera parte de su plan había funcionado, ahora necesitaba enfrentar el resto de ello. Al menos se había quitado de encima a los cinco chicos durante ocho horas diarias, quizás nueve o diez si conseguía algo cercano a un grupo de amigos con quienes salir y conseguía entrar al club que realmente deseaba.

Todo perfecto.

…

Kagami Taiga había ingresado a la escuela Seirin con la misma energía que entraba a la cancha de básquet para patear los traseros de quienes tuvieran el ánimo de ser su oponente. A lo lejos se podía notar su aura diferente al resto y por vivir en el extranjero mayor parte de su existencia, criándose ahí y logrando las costumbres de los americanos, los demás alumnos podían notar a leguas al potente chico alto que entraba con toda la confianza del universo y sus ojos fijos en su meta. Kagami estaba rodeado por cosas fundamentales; un atractivo exótico, un porte intimidante y confianza que nadie podía pasar a la ligera. Daba miedo en presencia pero seguramente no era un mal chico, aunque sí en ese momento no vistiera el uniforme oscuro de la escuela cualquiera dudaría unos minutos acerca sí realmente era un alumno de dieciséis años como el resto porque era lo suficientemente alto para pasar por un veinteañero y al tener el ceño fruncido parecía más tenebroso.

Abriéndose paso entre los demás alumnos logró llegar hasta el puesto de básquet para luego anotarse con rapidez y sin detenerse a intentar hacer una clase de conversación con las personas que ahí había simplemente se alejó igual que rápido. El desinterés por el entorno pintado en la cara.

Japón era muy diferente a Estados Unidos, eso lo tenía claro, pero ahora que había vuelto no tenía más opción que probar el deporte que tanto amaba en ese lugar. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que se presentaba y sólo por haber vuelto no dejaría de jugar, eso era obvio. No podía imaginar su vida sin el básquetbol, ya que jugaba por lo menos dos veces al día, con suerte.

Con el pensamiento en mente acerca de probar la fuerza de los chicos japoneses jugando, fue al acto de principio de curso y luego a su respectiva clase (al parecer su primera asignatura era literatura, realmente no prestaba atención), ansioso que fuera ya la hora de salir y poder ir al gimnasio para echar un vistazo al gimnasio además de los integrantes de su equipo y jugar un buen rato. Como había llegado una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases no tuvo tiempo para buscar realmente una escuela, estuvo perdido entre cajas por desempacar, trámites por arreglar y acostumbrarse a todo el entorno nuevo que tenía (incluso el gran cambio horario fue todo un reto que seguía intentando superar). El tiempo estaba en su contra y simplemente encontró esa escuela nueva con un equipo decente de básquet (según lo que dijeron cuando fue a preguntar), con eso había decidido que estaba bien. Era más que suficiente.

Necesitaba tener el balón entre las manos y correr por la cancha, encestar y llenarse del impulso de adrenalina que te gritaba a cada segundo: «Es todo o nada».

_Ah_, realmente no podía estarse quieto. Como _bonus track_ toda la mañana había tenido una sensación extraña en su pecho que no podía ignorar completamente pero tampoco identificar, había pensado (aunque no era supersticioso en todo el aspecto) que podía ser la señal de que algo bueno se acercaba. Había que ser positivo respecto a eso. Ahora que recordaba bien; desde el momento en que colocó un pie fuera del avión, llegando por fin a la que era su tierra natal Japón, no pudo dejar de pensar que ahí había conocido a la chica que él seguía recordando con avidez y cariño. La chica de la cual, podía pensar (contando todo el tiempo que había transcurrido y que seguía sintiendo mariposas por sus intestinos), se encontraba enamorado.

Recordaba perfectamente que era una niña adorable de ojos celestes (no azul claro o azul oscuro, sino _celeste _en toda la regla. Competían con las piedras preciosas), piel blanca y cabello sedoso rozando su cuello pero tampoco largo como el resto de las niñas que conocía. Usaba una falda color crema con flores y una pequeña blusa rosada con más diseño de flores por el estilo primaveral que estaba tan de moda por esos años.

Se habían encontrado en un parque mientras él practicaba básquetbol y se dio cuenta de su presencia en el momento que su pelota cayó de sus manos para luego rodar y terminar a sus pies. Al ir a buscarla y darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica lo primero que hizo es pegar un chillido por culpa de la sorpresa e incluso llegó a saltar en su lugar.

No había notado que estaba ahí.

La niña, que parecía también temerosa, se quedó muda y simplemente bajó la mirada al balón, arrugó la nariz tiernamente y lo tomó entre sus manos para luego dárselo con suma delicadeza. Cuando lo fue a recibir, después de salir del shock inicial, sus dedos se rozaron y el contacto hizo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica ajena para un niño de su edad. Lo único que pudo murmurar cuando todo pasó (el balón fue entregado y quedaron en un silencio incomodo) fue un:

—G-Gracias… —La niña asintió y él no pudo detener su impulso Ser para preguntar—: ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? ¡No te vi! Me asustaste…

Y hubiera seguido si no hubiera visto que la niña apretó la orilla de su blusa con fuerza y antes de que sus ojos fueran ocultados por su flequillo, pudo fijarse que estaban ligeramente cristalizados y enrojecidos. «Ha estado llorando», se dijo pasmado por el descubrimiento que no debería interesarle y es que tal vez podía ser un idiota en muchas ocasiones pero nunca le gustaría ver a una chica llorar, menos a una tan linda como ella.

Lo único que pudo hacer en esa ocasión fue disculparse varias veces de forma muy torpe y luego, nuevamente cayendo en la forma impulsiva que tenía de ser sin detenerse a pensar primero las acciones, limpiar sus mejillas con un poco de rudeza aunque había intentado ser lo más delicado posible. Habló y habló durante varios minutos, atropellando unas palabras tras otras (y es que esa chica era muy callada), esperando que surtieran algún efecto en la pequeña más baja que él por unos cuantos centímetros que lograban hacer mucha diferencia. Kagami comenzó a preguntarse qué hacía una chica tan tierna sola por esos lugares. Él podía excusarse porque vivía cerca y estaba acostumbrado a pasar por ahí, de todos modos volvería a casa antes de que anocheciera pero en su corta vida había visto a esa niña, sino la recordaría.

Cuando pensó que nada surtiría efecto y realmente había metido la pata, la chica alzó la mirada hacia él y clavando sus ojos celestes (como gemas) en los propios, esbozó la sonrisa más tierna, agradecida y hermosa que Kagami había visto en su vida. Nunca pudo olvidarla. En el momento en que la vio algo hizo "click" dentro de él y una sensación de calor, que se sentía muy familiar a cuando un adulto le hacía un comentario vergonzoso, se instaló en sus mejillas.

Ella comenzó a reír y él solo pudo corresponder.

Un bello primer amor infantil.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo, aunque por hablar sería mejor decir que él contaba un montón de anécdotas y le explicaba cómo se jugaba al básquet. Aunque le había ofrecido que intentara en primera persona ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza varias veces, aunque sabía sujetar el balón y manejarlo casi perfectamente. Decía en susurros que prefería observar cómo él lo hacía. No le dio importancia y siguió haciendo sus jugadas mientras narraba como alguna clase de profesor (como Alex hacía en Estados Unidos), cuando pasó una cantidad indiscutible de tiempo Kagami se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado todo el tiempo porque según su reloj de muñeca ya iban a ser las seis y media. No podía creerlo. Se sentía sudado pero ella seguía ahí con él y eso lo hacía feliz, no le molestaba su presencia, no era rara o un extraterrestre imposible de comprender como otras niñas de su edad.

Era sencilla.

Con el atardecer y el naranjo coloreando a su alrededor tal libro de preescolar con dibujos en blanco, se rascó la nariz con nerviosismo y se dio cuenta (en ese momento) que no le había dicho su nombre. Ni si quiera se habían presentado correctamente pero a pesar de eso se llevaban bastante bien. Seguramente ninguno de los dos lo creyó importante hasta que cayeron en cuenta de tal hecho fundamental.

—No te he dicho mi nombre… —comenzó y cuando la niña volvió a mirarlo fijo la sensación de calor se instaló otra vez en sus mejillas—Me llamo Kagami Taiga, un gusto conocerte.

En sus ojos celestes pudo fijarse que había una chispa de duda y sorpresa, se veía completamente perdida ante esa clase de cortesía. Pudo ver cómo, después de dudar un momento, abría los labios más decidida y tomando aire, intentó contestar:

—Yo me…

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar una voz externa más ruda y preocupada los interrumpió esbozando un «¡Hey! ¡Con que aquí estabas!». Un gran ruido rompió la atmosfera del lugar y Kagami alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella, solamente para encontrarse con un chico moreno que caminaba con el ceño completamente arrugado y todo el aspecto de alguien molesto. Era más alto que él y parecía demasiado furioso por alguna razón para recaer en su presencia.

Ignorándolo (lo cual ya lo molesto), tomó a la chica de la mano y comenzó a jalar de ella para llevársela. Sin detenerse a escuchar lo que le intentaba decir.

—¡Maldición! ¡Todos están muy preocupados por ti! A Kise estaba a punto de darle un infarto ahí mismo en el set y de hecho, ha estado llorando durante tres horas, ¡tres horas! —explicó con más fuerza reiterando el tiempo. Kagami solo pudo quedarse de pie, mudo en su lugar y observando como la extraña escena junto con la niña se alejaban. Se sentía ciertamente molesto que se la llevaran y tenía ganas de ir a decírselo a ese otro, pero por alguna razón otra parte de él le gritaba que no era correcto interrumpir—Los adultos están vueltos locos, ¡papá ha llamado a los guardias del lugar pero nadie te encontraba! ¡Mira que ir tan lejos! Atsushi no ha dejado de preguntar a los demás y tú sabes lo raro que puede ser, Midorima salió a buscarte también e incluso él tiene aspecto de ponerse a llorar y Akashi… ¡Él es el peor de todos! Parece que asesinará a alguien con sus tijeras sin filo. Maldición, ¡no vuelvas a hacer algo así!

—Perdón… perdón… —susurró la pequeña mientras lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que había bajado la mirada, siendo todavía guiada por el más alto—Lo lamento mucho, pero yo… —Entonces se quedó en silencio y como si en ese momento hubiera recordado a Kagami miró sobre su hombro y volvió a sonreír, con su cabello corto enmarcando su rostro y un halo de luz naranja junto con dorado envolviéndola como si de un ángel se tratara—. Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya… —el viento sopló con fuerza y él parpadeó por la tierra que intentó entrar a sus ojos—¡Un gusto, Kagami! —terminó por decir inocentemente, perdiéndose de su vista.

Nunca la había podido olvidar y luego de eso volvió varias veces al parque, esperando encontrarse con ella de una u otra forma en algún momento, empero nunca ocurrió y entonces tuvo que mudarse a Estados Unidos con su madre, obligado a dejar todas esas ilusiones en un cementerio llamado "Olvido".

«Pero ahora he vuelto y quizás —pensó con toda la esperanza que un corazón joven puede aguardar—Quizás la vuelva a ver».

Kagami sonrió en medio de la clase, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido y pudiera jugar de una buena vez por todas.

…

Después de clases Kuroko se encontraba ya fuera del gimnasio de la escuela Seirin inspeccionando terreno (como le gustaba pensar) y también creyendo que se tardaría lo mínimo. Aunque ya mismo fueran las cuatro, cuando saliera de la escuela tendría de retraso solo unos minutos de nada, podría utilizar la excusa de «Lo lamento, el profesor nos dejó unos momentos y tenía que ordenar mis cosas». Era perfecto. No podrían enojarse solamente por algo así, de hecho pocas veces se molestaban realmente con él. Podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Su estómago se retorció. No había almorzado nada debido a seguir inspeccionado el terreno de la escuela porque cuando fue a inscribirse lo hizo contra reloj y no tuvo tiempo de observar ni si quiera un salón, y la verdad es que no le preocupaba estar sin comer (aunque Atsushi se había esmerado, como siempre, con su comida) porque no se encontraba hambriento hasta el punto de caer desmayado y además las Oreos siempre cooperaban, se había comido dos y eso era más que suficiente para él. Ahora su concentración estaba completamente en lo que podía ver de la puerta del gimnasio para adentro, sintiéndose él mismo como una clase de James Bond renovado; más joven, menos hombre extremo y obviamente menos inglés.

Oculto estratégicamente tras el marco de la puerta principal, aunque no se veía necesario porque la gente normalmente no notaba su presencia, se inclinó y observó al equipo de Seirin. Bueno, todos eran altos y se veían muy concentrados en su propio juego de práctica. Escuchaba el ruido de las zapatillas contra el suelo y los gritos que se daban unos a otros a cada segundo mientras seguían pasándose el balón a una velocidad increíble inclusive para chicos de secundaria:

—¡Aquí! ¡Pásala!

—¡Estoy libre!

—¡Defensa! ¡Defensa!

—¿Quién cojones se ha tomado toda mi Gatorade? ¡Me la tendrá que pagar!

Por la cantidad de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos y los puntos que hasta ahora llevaban, Kuroko podía concluir que eran regularmente buenos. Quizás hasta el punto de poder entrar a los nacionales.

Uno de los chicos (de los más altos) alcanzó el balón, dio un salto e hizo un punto que parecía una coreografía practicada de High School Musical. Era Troy Bolton en carne propia, fuera de la tele y más alcanzable. Retiraba lo dicho, eran _buenos_, el único problema es que el nombre de su escuela joven no los acompañaba en cuanto a habilidades, pero indudablemente serían un dolor de cabeza durante buen tiempo para equipos más viejos.

Seguramente sus hermanos se reirían a tripa abierta si se daba el lujo de contarle su experiencia pero él realmente pensaba que era un grupo bastante formado y a leguas se notaba la confianza que tenían entre sus compañeros de equipo. Eso era algo importante, la confianza era la base de todo en cuanto a jugadas como esas. Sus hermanos no lo entenderían completamente, estaba seguro, porque cada uno era un As en el juego, tenían habilidades que rallaban lo ridículo pero así era.

«Pero… ¿por qué uno intenta ahorcar al otro?», la pregunta no pudo evitarse dentro de su cabeza mientras observaba la ligera discusión casi cómica que se había armado dentro del gimnasio. Algo le decía que era mejor no saber la respuesta del mismo modo que le advertía entre gritos que no estaba correcto espiar de esa forma pero tampoco podía entrar así como así…

—¡Ah!

—_Uf _—resopló la persona desconocida que había chocado de frente con él mientras intentaba alejarse de su escondite. Se dio cuenta que era excesivamente alto, tal vez podía alcanzar a Atsushi (lo cual ya era impresionante) pero no le veía completamente el rostro—. Lo siento, hombre, no te vi —se disculpó con rapidez pero su voz no detonaba del todo sinceridad, parecía desconcertado por haber chocado con una persona y más todavía con él.

Kuroko no se sorprendía, si eso no hubiera ocurrido durante todo el día realmente se habría sentido extrañado.

—No es nada —terminó por decir, alejándose unos pasos para darle el vía libre al desconocido.

—Debes tener más cuidado también —no pudo evitar reñirlo porque, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría formarse de esa forma en el camino de otra persona? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Generación espontánea? ¿La capa de invisibilidad de Potter?

El más bajo simplemente asintió, mordiéndose el labio y deseando largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible porque aunque fuera amable tenía limites como cualquier otro. Ya había visto lo suficiente y realmente más allá de su curiosidad no había otro fin para estar parado como un pilar más fuera del gimnasio escolar observando a los jugadores. Podía pensar que eran buenos, sí, pues ahora era el momento perfecto para desaparecer y correr al Jeep que seguramente estaba aparcado afuera, mientras practicaba un millón de veces a la velocidad de la luz la excusa perfecta que se había inventado.

Kuroko, miró hacia arriba por inercia para ver el rostro de la persona y hubo una chispa que quemó sus entrañas. Algo que detuvo su corazón durante unos segundos para luego volver a hacerlo funcionar con más rapidez que antes, errática y salvaje, indomable. Un montón de flashbacks que no reconocía completamente sobre muchos adultos concentrados, la sonrisa aniñada de Kise y un flash de luz que lo cegaba inundó su mente pero se detuvo en el momento justo en que el rostro de otro niño apareció frente a sus ojos. Éste era levemente bronceado, con el cabello rojo como el fuego (más oscuro que el de su hermano Akashi) y sucio por la tierra, tenía el rostro ligeramente sudado y era más alto que él. Aun con esa apariencia de bruto era una persona bastante amable.

Un amigo.

Y su voz se escuchó antes de que pudiera detenerla en sus propios oídos:

—¿Ka… Kagami?

La pregunta pareció tener alas y volar hasta los oídos del desconocido que debía responder a ese nombre. Cuando se detuvo y volvió a observarlo, con la extrañeza pintada en sus ojos sobre cómo alguien podía conocer su nombre sí realmente no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, algo también pareció hacer click en su mente porque arrugó el ceño y se detuvo de su osadía para entrar al gimnasio. Se dio media vuelta y observó a Kuroko, inspeccionándolo, igual que él hacía con su propia persona.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Si eres Kagami —rectificó la duda. Kuroko no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Ahí mismo, en la escuela, afuera del gimnasio al que no pensaba entrar se encontró con su viejo amigo. El básquet los había reunido por primera vez y ahora los hacía reencontrarse años más tarde, cuando ambos eran más maduros y con experiencias vividas. No pudo evitar pensar que de todas formas Kagami se veía ligeramente igual a cuando era más pequeño; seguía siendo alto (mucho más alto que él ahora), con la piel bronceada, evidentemente musculoso, con su cabello de fuego desordenado y unos ojos que llamaban a verlos. Era un huracán, una bestia, la furia en persona. Y como lo recordaba, sólo con ese brillo en la mirada cuando se trataba de su amado deporte—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Kagami parpadeó, confundido, su mente trabajando lentamente para poder unir todas las piezas del puzzle que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Algo le decía que conocía a ese chico tan flacucho y con cero presencia, pero no sabía de qué y por alguna razón no pudo hacer nada más que recordar a Kuroko, la niña que había conocido cuando era más pequeño. ¿Tal vez gemelos?

«Eso es una estupidez», se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Tú eres? —inquirió con la voz más suave que pudo, intentando no ser grosero aunque lo único que pensaba era sobre quién era ese tipo y que deseaba largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Con un rostro impasible de siempre, Kuroko intentó consolarse diciendo que era común olvidar a una persona que habías conocido en un parque de vecindario hace unos diez años. Por eso habló como si fuera con un niño pequeño, otra vez, para presentarse:

—Soy Kuroko Teiko —arrugó la nariz al tiempo que el cerebro de Kagami casi explotaba porque al mismo tiempo que pensaba en _su Kuroko _ése sujeto se presentaba con el mismo nombre.

Kagami no pudo nada más que quedarse callado, observando a Kuroko y en el momento justo que observó su cabello y ojos exactamente iguales como la niña de sus recuerdos, el gesto de arrugar la nariz fue como una patada en las bolas porque era jodidamente igual al que hacía la pequeña. Nunca podría olvidar (aunque intentara) la manera tan adorable que tenía para arrugar la nariz cual ratoncito de cuento infantil.

No podía ser cierto.

Eso no podía estarle pasando a él porque Kuroko era una chica, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Una chica muy bonita. No un… hombre, un chico flacucho como ése. Algo estaba mal, y ahora que lo pensaba sus nombres no cuadraban porque éste tipo era Kuroko Teiko. Kagami ni si quiera podía o quería imaginar que realmente eso estaba pasando, tal vez tanto estrés post viaje había hecho que soñara cosas como esas; ridículas. Se estaría imaginando. Esto no podía ser real.

—¿Ku… roko? —No podía pasarle eso a él—¿Tú eres? ¡¿AH?!

Pero como si de un _deja vú _se tratara, nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por un chico moreno y molestamente alto con una mirada perezosa que daba asco solo de mirarla. Tenía el aura de quien quería asesinar a otra persona y Kagami pensó que eso ya lo había vivido hace un buen tiempo atrás. El chico llamaba demasiado la atención con su uniforme diferente y su estatura, además de que todo el ruido que estaba haciendo mientras caminaba a largas zancadas en su dirección.

—Tetsu —llamó con voz queda y peligrosa.

Kuroko lo siguió observando, para luego asentir comprendiendo el asunto de inmediato y despedirse con un gesto de cabeza. Bien, quizás era un mal momento de presentarse y ya intentaría correctamente mañana por la mañana, tal vez eran compañeros de clase pero él no se había dado cuenta. Se le había olvidado que estaba contra tiempo y Akashi había dicho a las cuatro exactas afuera. Seguramente estaría en problemas ahora. Unos muy gordos.

«¿"Tetsu"?», fue lo único que pensó Kagami para luego rogar a que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y se lo tragara. ¿Y por qué mierda su corazón osaba acelerarse ahora como si estuviera emocionado? Que se aguantara para cuando estuviera en la cancha.


End file.
